German patent application No. 41 07 625 discloses a hydraulic accumulator assembly which is used on automotive vehicle brake systems with slip control. The hydraulic accumulator assembly includes a great number of functional elements in a carrier housing closed by covers. To attach the hydraulic accumulator assembly to a stationary component part, which is provided by metal sheets in the engine compartment of an automotive vehicle in the above-described case of application, a multi-point retaining device is provided on the carrier housing of the hydraulic assembly. The retaining device mainly includes a retaining pin to which a sheet-metal bowl is riveted or welded for the accommodation of a rubber element. The rubber element, in turn, is positioned on a pin screwed into the carrier housing. The structure of a retaining device of this type is sophisticated in terms of manufacture because it requires many individual parts and the provision of additional retaining bores in the carrier housing. Due to the required material strength of the carrier housing, the bores must be strategically positioned.
The hydraulic assembly disclosed in WO-A-95/09752 includes a mounting bracket on a stationary support for attachment of the hydraulic assembly having a valve housing and a motor housing. The mounting bracket is fitted both to a plug in the valve housing, which pressure-tightly closes a pump bore, and to an extension of the motor housing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a retaining device for a hydraulic assembly of the indicated type which eliminates the above-mentioned drawbacks.